yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuko Shiga
Appearance Etsuko has a heart-shaped face with chubby cheeks. Their hair is long and wavy, but only at the ends. Due to them dying it every other week, it's very wiry and hard to manage, so they just put it in two pigtails. It's a bright green color, but originally it was a dark brown. Their bangs are often pinned back with bobby pins. Their eyes are quite narrow and yellow in color. The narrowness might just be the result of them constantly frowning, but one can only assume. Etsuko is very tall, almost as tall as their teachers, and they are quite chubby and thicc. Their bust size is the same as Kokona's, but Etsuko would probably punch anybody who would point that out. They're self-conscious about their figure, worrying they won't get the credit of being a "real cool delinquent" (and sometimes, they don't). However, despite their built, Etsuko is very strong, and can withstand a lot. Etsuko wears the dark blazer uniform, unless customized, with the blazer unbuttoned, and brown boots instead of the usual black loafers. Along with that, they wear an orange surgical mask with a brown "X", and hold a baseball bat with nails in it\nail bat as their delinquent weapon. Their school swimsuit and P.E. outfit are orange, though they tend not to wear them, wearing their own casual clothes instead. The casual clothes consist, most of the time, of some jeans and a graphic T-shirt. Etsuko refuses to participate in any activity related to swimming or water, as they're deathly afraid of both, and also, they can't swim. Personality Etsuko is part of the Delinquent Gang, and therefore a big fan of rule-breaking and hater of authority. They're rebellious and rude to those who speak to them, shoving anybody getting too close. A lot of students consider them scary as well, due to their threats and blunt remarks. To their delinquent peers, they fit the role, and are confident, maybe even sometimes, just slightly, impressive. In reality? Etsuko is just a huge nerd. Their threats are anything but honest, and their remarks are just empty. Half of the stuff they do is to just look cool. Frankly, they don't even mind rules that much. Etsuko pretends to be a rebellious rule-breaker in order to remain a part of the Delinquent Gang, and remain friends with them, as the delinquents are the only people they truly consider their friends. While Etsuko mainly pretends, they still are blunt and mostly insensitive to people's problems (unless they're a delinquent, of course), but in general they're easily embarrassed and a huge fan of education. They have great grades, which they explain as being a result of cheating, and, well, are a little bit of a snitch. Believe it or not, Etsuko is a major hopeless romantic, and a HUGE fan of Rom-Coms. Their view of romance is quite skewed and old-fashioned, reminiscent of Hollywood films. They're also a master in flirting, skill which they have acquired over years watching cheesy movies. Despite this fact, Etsuko swears they're single and will never have a crush, rumor has it they're in a secret relationship with another student (woo drama!), ''though which student is debated (some say Osoro Shidesu, some say another delinquent, some say Taro Yamada, it truly depends on the person). Etsuko has never commented on this rumor. Backstory Etsuko Shiga was the only child of the Shiga family. They lived in a small house in Shisuta Town with their mother and father, two carefree people who most would describe as "hippies". Etsuko had a happy and cheerful childhood, with barely any house rules. They had good grades, loved school, and never forgot their homework. Honestly, they went to school ready to have a great time. But things changed. Etsuko changed schools, since them and their parents moved to a bigger house, and their parents noticed how they came home unusually tired, and started dreading school. When confronted, Etsuko explained they were bullied by one of their classmates constantly, even their hair being pulled. Their parents did nothing, and told them to just ignore her. That didn't help, and Etsuko simply stopped complaining and just endured it. When they arrived at Akademi, Etsuko was awkward and stiff, and many students made fun of them. They were pretty much friendless. However, they started gaining an interest in the delinquents, who were oddly passive toward them. Etsuko started considering them "indirect friends", and maybe without realizing, became more and more like them. Soon, the delinquents considered them one of their own, and they finally felt like they (kinda) belonged somewhere. Game Shenanigans Routine * 7:00-7:15- Etsuko will walk to school with their bat. They'll walk to the incinerator, without changing their shoes (cause they're a ''rebel). * 7:15-8:40- Etsuko will hang out and chat with the other delinquents, insulting anybody who passes by. * 8:40-1:00- Etsuko will go to class 10 minutes late, investing their study points in Chemistry and Language. * 1:00-1:30- Etsuko will eat their lunch next to the Confession Tree with a couple of other delinquents. * 1:30-3:30- Etsuko will go to class on time, investing their study points in Biology and P.E. * 3:30-4:45- Etsuko won't clean the school, instead playing pranks on the teachers with some other delinquents. * 4:45-5:00- Etsuko will walk back home with their bat. Witnessing Murder Whether Etsuko witnesses murder in a group or alone doesn't matter. They'll chase after the murderer with their bat raised, and when catching them, they'll hit them over the head, resulting in them being comatose for 3 days. After that, Etsuko will go back to the delinquents and they'll call the police together. The next days, if the murderer is still present, their reputation won't be affected, as Etsuko doesn't have that power. However, if the murderer try to get close to the delinquents, even without a weapon, they'll all raise their weapons in defense. Reaction to camera If you're not in the photography club and you try to take a picture of them, Etsuko'll frown, insult you, and shove you away. You won't get a reputation drop, since Etsuko doesn't have that power. If you're in the photography club, Etsuko'll reluctantly stand for a photo, but only for a couple of seconds before turning away. Task Skipping Class Etsuko wants to skip class to hang out with somebody, but they can't with the teacher looking. They ask you to distract the gym teacher while they sneak out, and if you do, they'll give you access to their nail bat during lunch time, and let you tell them to distract whoever you want without them being your Friend. Gift Giver Etsuko needs a gift for a special situation. They ask you to find something cool to give as a gift, and definitely not flowers! If you find something, they'll become your Friend, and give you access to all of the delinquents' weapons, but only at lunch time. Sanity Etsuko's starter sanity is 90%, due to past bullying. When they discover a corpse, their sanity goes down by 10%, and when they witness a murder, their sanity goes down by 15%. If the person that was murdered was a delinquent, their sanity will go down by 30%. When their sanity reaches 0%, they become apathetic and stop reacting. The next day, they won't show up to school anymore. Quotes Trivia * Has a soft spot for the student council * Etsuko has a tomato allergy, and has gone to hospital a couple of times because of it * Etsuko makes delicious muffins, usually bringing them to school to share them with the delinquents Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Delinquent Category:Dweebbutworse's OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2